


Stay With Me Here

by kwiyoomi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akaashi is sus, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Bokuaka - Freeform, Bokuto Koutarou is a Mess, Diwata, Fantasy, I don't know, It's a light story promise, M/M, actually, sugawara best person ever, what else to tag lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:47:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28407972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kwiyoomi/pseuds/kwiyoomi
Summary: "Do you wanna be with me?"He felt stunned, but seconds after, Akaashi is pulling him somewhere. Somewhere at the heart of the forest he didn't know he existed around.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Stay With Me Here

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time posting here! I don't know but the title sucks, lmao. I hope that you'll take time to read! More explanations at the end note. <3

"Sucks to be you, Bo! You're the only one from the squad who were assigned to a different section!" The said squad laughed hard especially when Bokuto schooled a big frown on his face.

Sugawara tapped his shoulder lightly. "Don't mind. We can still eat altogether during break, you know. Cheer up!" 

"RIGHT! I just feel bitter that Oikawa and I have the same general average last school year but why did he end up together with you guys?" He whined, making his friends bark another fit of laughter. "Maybe if you were more charming, no?" Oikawa smirked at him.

Sooner, he waved at his friends goodbye whilst saying strings of "Oi, text me later, okay?!" and "Don't forget to tell me where are we meeting!" 

Bokuto made his way to his classroom, checking the placard placed on the door before entering. He looked around. Sigh, he doesn't know anyone here. 

To be honest, he really doesn't know how to make a good conversation to a person he barely know. Or maybe he's just scared that once he opens up his true self---quite stubborn, naughty, and noisy side---they may find him obnoxious and leave them behind. No one wants that.

So to all the deities and gods who can see his current misery, he hopes that they make it easy for him. It's just the first day. A long way to go.

He chose to sit at the back of the classroom. He won't have to deal with people, at least for now. 

He kept his head low while putting the things he'll be needing for today's lesson out of his bag. He'd lift his head up when the teacher finally comes in.

A soft caress on his hair made Bokuto look up. Confusion is written all over his face as he fixes his gaze to the person in front of him. The confusion turned into surprised, gasping. 

"H-holy shit..?" Bokuto points at the other person, the hand is shaking. 

The other person just smiled at his reaction. "Is this seat taken?" Pointing at the seat beside him.

Bokuto shakes his head profusely. "N-no! No! No, of course not!" He raised his voice unnoticed.

He looks at the other people in his class. They are looking at him as if another head bloomed in him. Glances were not also left unnoticed. He mentally slaps himself. Now, his classmates are thinking weird of him because of his voice. Ugh.

"I'm Akaashi Keiji, by the way. You are?"

Fuck. Even his speaking voice is heavenly. _Is he a son of the gods and goddesses? Must be._

"Bokuto Koutarou! You can call me Bokuto. Or Koutarou! Whichever is fine by me. I won't mind!"

Akaashi exhibits another smile. _Breathtaking_. 

"Kou."

Bokuto texted his friends that he made another friend in his class.

**From: Tetsurocker!**

oya? you made a friend now, huh? you've finally come out of that brittle shell of yours. 

**To: Tetsurocker!**

Shut up!!!!! Now that I have Akamshee, I can finally get rid of you gUYS!!! <3 Tell the others I won't be able to join you at break, ok? AKAMSHEE DOESN'T KNOW ANYONE HERE HE'S NEW AROUND THE NEIGHBORHOOD!!!

"Let's go, 'Kaashi?" Bokuto smiled whilst Akaashi nodded, letting him lead the way.

"You know where should we go so I'm letting you lead the way, Kou. But next time, _I'll be the one leading the way and don't complain_ , alright?" Akaashi laughs. Bokuto swore that laugh is _out-of-this-world_. It's like that kind of laugh doesn't fit in the Earth.

"Of course!"

Days passed by. The days become weeks and the weeks became months. Bokuto has been spending his whole time with Akaashi and he didn't feel any happier before. 

Being separated from his original squad isn't that bad after all. He has Akaashi to be with all the time.

Bokuto has also started catching feelings, too. He has been friends with Iwaizumi and Kuroo since diapers but he never felt this kind of feelings before. Enchanting. Enthralling. His sure about he's feelings but he doesn't know if Akaashi feels the same way.

"Deep," Akaashi spoke beside him. Bringing his hand to his lips. "What are you thinking about, Kou? You seem to be too occupied."

Does Akaashi feel the same?

"Keiji," He looks straight in the younger's eyes. "I---" 

His confession were cut off by his loud phone ringtone. 

Haji-mom calling...

What's with the sudden call?

His gaze at his phone turned to the anticipating Akaashi, back to his phone again.

Talk about timing. 

"Answer it." Akaashi urged him.

Bokuto sighs deeply while pressing the green button on the screen."

"Hello---"

"BOKUTO FUCKING KOUTAROU! YOU FINALLY ANSWERED! JESUS CHRIST YOU MADE US WORRIED SICK OF YOU!" The other line shouted at the end of his line. He guesses that's Oikawa.

"W...what? Why would you be worried of me?! As if---" Rambling noises were audible before someone spoke. 

"You know, Bo," Sugawara started. "It's not that we don't care, okay? But, you know, it's alright if you'd make less time with us. That's fine! It's your life. You do you. It's just..." Sugawara stopped and Bokuto hears another noise.

"Oh, shoot! Why don't you introduce us to... who's that again, Tetsu? Akamshee? Akamshee, yeah! Akamshee. Try arranging a meet up, yeah? So we can meet him! You're like _hypnotized_!" Bokuto laughs at his friend on the line.

"Iwa! Hypnotize," he laughs again at the term his friend used. "right! Okay! I'll tell Keiji. Hmm? I miss you guys!" 

The other line fell silent followed by three beeps. The call ended.

"My friends want to meet you, Keiji! They asked me if I could make time for us to meet! That is, if you want and you're comfortable, of course!"

Akaashi showed a megawatt grin he hasn't seen before. He's still the prettiest, nonetheless.

"Sure."

After class, they immediately headed to the place where they preconcerted to meet at.

Bokuto waved his hands as soon as he saw his friends. "GUYS! I'VE MISSED YOU ALL. SO MUCH!"

He hugs his friends tightly and taps Iwaizumi and Kuroo's shoulder as pulls back from the hug.

"And! Of course I want you guys to meet Akaashi!" He grins widely. Finally, the most important people in his life are meeting up.

His friends exchanged maliced glaneds first before smiling at Akaashi's direction.

"Hello! We're very happy to finally meet you." Oikawa said, but fails to hide his confusion from his voice. He smiles anyway.

Bokuto looks at Akaashi. A smile---a smirk--- plays on his lips. He's not sure. 

Akaashi looks back at him. "I'll buy drinks, Kou. I'll be back." 

As soon as Akaashi left, Sugawara couldn't help but to burst into his tears. 

"Bo, please. Listen, okay? Please listen carefully." Sugawara cupped his cheeks to catch his attention. "Maybe you should take time and stay away from... Akaashi. Please."

What the heck. He pushed Sugawara a bit. "What are you saying?! Why would I even leave him?! You haven't met him, just this once, and yet you're judging him already. Really now?!"

"No, no---"

"NO! Were you guys jealous that I was with Akaashi the whole time? That I'm not spending the time I used to give to you? I didn't know that you're this selfish!" 

Kuroo was about to speak when Bokuto cut him off.

"You know what, Let's talk again when I'm past this anger. Bye." Bokuto storms off the place.

Iwaizumi sighed. "How can we tell him that we cannot see Akaashi?"

"His classmates are also talking about him! It's like he is insane, talking with no one. Hugging no one. Spending time with no one!" Sugawara freaks out.

"We don't know where did he get the idea of Akaashi Keiji in his mind. Him, Hajime, and I literally grew up together but we never met someone who shares the same name."

Oikawa hesitantly speaks. "I'm not sure about what's happening to Bo but, do you know a thing or two about diwata..."

Bokuto runs to no direction. He just wants to get away from his friends. He stops by his tracks, hands on his knees while panting hard.

"Kou."

Bokuto looks up. And he's once again feeling alright. With that face Akaashi has, and his speaking voice. It's like he is casting a spell on him without him knowing. He pays no mind anyway.

"Do you wanna be with me?"

He felt stunned, but seconds after, Akaashi is pulling him somewhere. Somewhere at the heart of the forest he didn't know he existed around.

His head is full of questions. When did the forest exist here? Where is Akaashi bringing him? 

"Keiji...?" 

Akaashi heaves a deep breath. "Close your eyes. I want you to be ready by the time you've opened your eyes. I'll count to three, then close your eyes."

"1." 

Bokuto is getting more and more confused.

"2."

Should he trust Akaashi? But he loves him...

"3."

What about his family and friends?

"Close your eyes, Kou." And he did.

After some seconds, he opened his eyes only to be welcomed by Akaashi. Akaashi but different... form.

"K-keiji..." Bokuto's tongue-tied. He doesn't which should he process first. "H-how...? Your ears became pointy... Your originally long lashes were nothing than it is now. You have... what in the world..." 

"Kou. No one has ever seen me. You're the only one who does. I'm part of the family of the fairies, gods, and goddesses." Akaashi placed his hand on Bokuto's forehead. "Stay with me here. In my world."

Bokuto's throat felt dry. _What is happening?_ He wants to say no, that he has to think about it. But one look in Akaashi's eyes, he's lost.

"Yes."

**Author's Note:**

> The story is base from the folklore about "Diwata". I'm not sure about it's direct translation in English but it's close to "fairy" or deities. Some say that they cannot be seen by the naked eye, but if they want to lure you into their world, they will approach you and such. Some also say that they appear just like any other human alive. 
> 
> In this story, no one really saw Akaashi besides Bokuto. The people around him think he is weird, or mentally challenged, since they saw him talking to nothingness. 
> 
> Bokuto started drifting away from his squad, and it came to his squad's knowledge about the whole Akaashi thing that's why they want him to stay away from Akaashi. But I guess the time's over.


End file.
